


[Podfic] the streets are full of strangers

by Boompowkablam



Series: the streets are full of strangers [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome, Developing Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, The Hilltop (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of smilebackward's story.When Deanna asks Daryl to leave Alexandria, he meets Paul on the road a little earlier.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: the streets are full of strangers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Daryl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the streets are full of strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599544) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> My computer isn't letting me make zip files so you have to go to every chapter to get all of the audio for this story.Okay my humans I have fallen into the wonderful world of the walking dead fandom. I mean i've always been there but this will be my first podfic for walking dead. So im from the south but i dont have the right southern accent for this but i tried anyway and i think it came out okay. So as always I hope you enjoy this and its not the worst. Also thank you smilebackwards for putting blanket permission on this cause it is so adorable and I had to make this. If you want to leave a comment and tell me if i did okay that would be awesome! Cause I am a little worried about it.

**Text:** [the streets are full of strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599544/chapters/28698952)

 **Author:** [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

 **Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

 **Length:** 15:15

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4gcvi2khfrv17vc/01_the_streets_are_full_of_strangers_ch.1.mp3/file)


	2. Paul

**Text:** [the streets are full of strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599544/chapters/28881120#workskin)

**Author:** [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 13:49

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q3ty6j3keqz5tsy/02_the_streets_are_full_of_strangers_ch.2.mp3/file)


	3. Daryl

**Text:** [the streets are full of strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599544/chapters/29052492#workskin)

**Author:** [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 13:20

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yj4vo9bgynxyt55/03_the_streets_are_full_of_strangers_ch.3.mp3/file)


	4. Paul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remix of my favorite episode 6x10 The Next World.

**Text:** [the streets are full of strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599544/chapters/29186541#workskin)

**Author:** [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 13:46

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pinw12b6dw397os/04_the_streets_are_full_of_strangers_ch.4.mp3/file)


	5. Daryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions

**Text:** [the streets are full of strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599544/chapters/29364660#workskin)

**Author:** [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 12:31

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ndzfx32ng3r7c0y/05_the_streets_are_full_of_strangers_ch.5.mp3/file)


End file.
